


Unwittingly Beautiful

by RunningIntoTheUnknown



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sleeping McCoy, idk how to tag this thing, jim and spock openly admire how attractive bones is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningIntoTheUnknown/pseuds/RunningIntoTheUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing a daughter, a family, and a home was too much of a price for love. So Leonard focused on his work and unwittingly landed himself amongst two of the most attractive people he had ever seen. To his closed off heart they were at first more a nuisance than anything, but over time the curmudgeon grew to love his reckless captain and his infuriating Vulcan. Not that he would ever tell them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwittingly Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Some McSpirk for the soul. 
> 
> It's not the best it's hopefully not the worst. I don't believe dialogue was ever meant to be written. So I'm sorry if things make no sense.
> 
> I haven't done anything more than a preliminary proofread. So I'm sorry for any mistakes.

The one thing people never realized about Leonard McCoy was that he was ridiculously attractive. Somehow in the midst of everything people just never noticed the doctors beauty. Usually they were too distracted by Jim’s intense sex-appeal or by Spock’s otherworldly beauty. Yet the good doctor also had a tendency to hide his striking feature behind a grimace, his slouched shoulders, and more often than not a diatribe of vitriolic words that he never truly meant. Leonard had spent his youth with an almost effortless charisma that carried him into many relationships, none of them ever lasted. With his divorce behind him, McCoy made an unspoken agreement to not get involved romantically again. Losing a daughter, a family, and a home was too much of a price for love. So he focused on his work and unwittingly landed himself amongst two of the most attractive people he had ever seen. To his closed off heart they were at first more a nuisance than anything, but over time the curmudgeon grew to love his reckless captain and his infuriating Vulcan. Not that he would ever tell them. They were already dating each other already, they didn’t need an emotionally constipated doctor added to the mix. 

To be honest McCoy hadn’t let himself go. Sure he had dark circles that made a raccoon feel ashamed and the beginnings of some frown lines, but other than that he was in remarkable shape, probably from running laps around Jim with a hypo. In fact his physical fitness was something he quite prideful of, to him an unhealthy doctor had no right to tell his patients what to do. And Leonard did not want to be a hypocrite. When he yelled at Jim over his eating habits it was always while he was having a healthy meal. To be honest, his only vice was his penchant for hard liquor. This perhaps led to the predicament that resulted in the doctor opening himself up to love once again. 

Bones was sad. He had gotten a message from his daughter telling him all about her first day of school and all he could think of was that he should have been there to drop her off. With a crippled self-esteem, McCoy took out a bottle of scotch that he had stolen from Chekov and had hid in his desk. He poured a glass and took a large gulp, the amber liquid burning against his throat. He could almost pretend that the tears welling in his eyes were the product of his strong drink. Minutes soon turned to hours as the bottle was steadily drained. With a tired sigh and half a bottle of scotch left Leonard decided it was time for him to turn in. Too tired to walk back to his room, he ended up approaching the cot in the corner of his office. He quickly stripped on his uniform pants and shirt, leaving him in his undershirt and boxers, and collapsed on the bed with a solid thud. He didn’t even remember falling asleep, but he sure did remember waking up.

\----

Jim had noticed Bones’ absence during dinner, but it was Spock who commented on it. As well as the two got along there was always something missing when Leonard was gone. When he didn’t show up to their weekly round of chess and Bones complaining, they knew something was off. They finished their chess game and resolved to go find their missing piece. What the good doctor didn’t know was that Jim and Spock had spoken frequently about including Leonard in their relationship, yet they could never find the right time to approach him. Unbeknownst to them this night would solve all their problems. 

Jim led Spock to Bones’ quarters, only to find them empty. Upon further thought Spock proposed that they check McCoy's office, seeing how logically if he were working late he would be there. It was a quick quiet walk to the medbay, for the duo was too preoccupied with worrying about the doctor. They quickly walked through the quiet medbay, and approached the office in the back. They opened the door and were greeted with an entirely unexpected sight.

Leonard was fast asleep on his cot. He was lying on his side, it was obvious that he had tossed and turned by the fact that his undershirt had ridden up to just under his pectorals. His face had softened with sleep, the perpetual frown was gone and in its place a slight smile. This sight before Jim and Spock floored them. They had always noticed how handsome the doctor was but in his unguarded state his true beauty was revealed to them. 

For Spock it was the smile. So many of his encounters with Leonard had ended in argument, yet he would occasionally see McCoy’s lips quirk up in a smile. He thought it must be his human side that led to this fascination with McCoy's lips. They were plump and slightly chapped, perfect Spock thought for the human sort of kissing. He did not let his mind wander to the Vulcan style of kissing, for he much like many others had fantasized about the doctors legendary hands. Instead Spock stood there appreciating the curve of Leonard's lips and the pleasing structure of his face.

For Jim it was a different story, his eyes went straight from Bones’ face to where his shirt had ridden up. His eyes trailed planes of muscles that his hands longed to caress. Finally he zeroed in on his happy trail, leading from his navel to a places hidden underneath his boxers. Jim, bit his bottom lip as he imagined biting down that trail until he could uncover what was hidden. He imagined tasting the doctors skin, would it taste like he thought? Antiseptically clean with a hint of something just purely McCoy underneath. Or would it be different? Pondering these thoughts Jim stood there appreciating the alluring lines of McCoy's abdomen. 

They both just stood there, unsure of what to do. With a gentle touch and a meaningful look Jim signaled to Spock that they should leave the doctor to get some rest. On their way out Jim glanced back one more time only to walk into a chair. It made a loud screeching sound as the captains moment propelled it backwards. Jim and Spock both paused, afraid that the sound had awoken the doctor. They turned around to see Leonard pull his body into a ball while mumbling something that sounded a lot like “Jim” and “Spock”. Unsure of what he heard Jim approached the sleeping doctor. Spock followed knowing that the captain would not listen to reason and leave the doctor be. Jim went to kneel next to the cot and accidentally slipped on McCoys discarded shirt. Jim went flying from his place by Bones’ bedside to a place inside of his bed. More precisely, a place right on top of the doctor. As Jim scrambled to get up he felt the doctor wake up. Pausing his actions he looked down and met a pair of brown eyes looking at him inquisitively.  
Leonard was not expecting to wake up to a Jim sized alarm clock, yet parts of his anatomy were quite pleased with this. When he met Jim’s scared eyes he realized that he wasn’t dreaming. The doctor then turned his head to survey the room, yet his vantage was blocked by Spock standing about a foot away from him and Jim. Steeling himself for an awkward conversation McCoy asked “Jim, not that I’m complaining but why are you on top of me? And Spock, why are you watching us?”

Jim gave him an embarrassed look as he attempted to answer, all that came out was an unsatisfying “uh”. Seeing Jim's inability to answer Spock calmly stated “The captain and I were worried about you when you missed our weekly gathering. We decided to check on you only to find you here, asleep. “ 

“Spock, that doesn’t explain why Jim is on top of me. Jim stop wriggling, that is the wrong thing to do in this position!” Was Bones’ reply as he turned beet red while trying to will away his erection. It was too late, Jim had stilled the moment he felt a hardness against his thighs. He threw away all his anxiety about Leonard's feelings for him and exclaims “Oh Bones! You love us too!”

At this McCoy spluttered and turned even more red. “I. Um. That’s just a natural reaction to stimuli! I get them all the time. I mean. Um. Wait. ‘too’? What do yo mean by ‘love us too’? Do you? Do you and Spock?”

“Yes. Leonard, Jim and I love you. According to the crew it’s quite sickening. We have been unable to approach you about this matter before but it seems that this moment is as opportune as any.”

Spock's reply jarred the doctor, he was still reeling from the memories of his past when all of the sudden two beautiful men came in with hopes for a future. Sensing Bones’ imminent panic, Jim place a gentle hand on his face while Spock approached and successfully kneeled next to the cot. Then Jim started talking “I love you Bones. Always have. From the moment I saw you I knew I would be a goner. Yet you were hiding, you have been hiding. And don’t think being with Spock changed anything. I love you both. If one of you is gone I feel like part of my heart has been ripped out. You both mean so much to me. Please. Just please let us love you Bones. All I have is love for you. Please let me love you.”

Leonard will later refute this but he shed a few tears hearing the confessions of the two men that he had harbored feeling for for so long. He took a shaky breath and decided to once again trust Jim and Spock in their convictions. 

“Jim. Spock. I love you both. Just, please don’t hurt me. I don’t think my heart can take it anymore”

Jim sagged on top of Bones, releasing the tension he hadn’t even known he had. When he looked up at Bones again he had a the biggest smile Leonard had ever seen. That was all the warning he got before Jim pounced upon him. Leonard paused, caught unawares, and then he slowly returned the kiss. He twined on hand in Jim's hair and gently bit on his lower lip. Jim's mouth opened and tongue met tongue in a battle for dominance. Leonards other hand groped blindly till he found Spock's hand caressing it in the way he had seen Jim do once. And fortunately for Spock those legendary hands transcended everyone of his fantasies. The kiss between Jim and Bones went on until they couldn’t breath, the one with Spock lingered yet broke soon after. Spock was pleased to see the doctor's face break into a smile greater than one he had ever seen before. Leonard had finally reopened his heart to love, and if Mister Spock had any say in it, this love would be eternal. 

“Leonard, would you like to retire with Jim and I to our quarters?”

“Well I wasn’t gonna stay here.”

“He means ‘yes’ Spock”

“That’s where you are incorrect Jim. I meant ‘Hell yes’”

And with smiles on all their faces, a slight or in some cases great tightness in their pants, and hands intertwined the trio exited. They were ready to begin this new chapter in their lives and share the immense love and respect that they held for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I copped out at the end. I'm sorry but I had no idea where I was going and I was too lazy to write smut. Maybe in the future I will return to it and fix it. idk. I'm just practicing writing whilst sinning... 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @the-demon-inside-of-me
> 
> :)


End file.
